1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine oil filters generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel wrench and method for use with the type of oil filter that has a sleeve that must be rotated to shut off the oil supply to the filter before the filter element can be changed.
2. Background Art
Some types of engine oil filter assemblies, such as those employed on the H-60 and S-70 Sikorsky helicopters, have sleeves that must be rotated to shut off the oil supply to the filter before the filters can be disassembled and the filter elements therein changed. Heretofore, there has existed no special tool to accomplish the necessary rotation and the mechanic has been forced to use a pair of pliers or a screwdriver in a makeshift manner. This often damages the sleeves so that both the sleeve and the filter have to be replaced. This creates additional expense in maintaining the helicopters and also forces them out of service until this difficult and time consuming repair can be made.
A number of devices have been developed for use with oil filters and other items that require opening and closing, as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,012, issued Dec. 13, 1983, to Astrom, describes a device for use in connection with tapping or filling a container, the device including a housing which is temporarily attached over an opening in the container, the opening being closed by a plug. The housing has a nipple extending therefrom for the passage of a fluid in or out of the housing. A T-handle has a shaft extending through the end of the housing and, at the inside end of the shaft, is a pin which engages a recess in the plug so that the plug may be removed from and reinserted in the opening by rotating the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,053, issued Feb. 17, 1987, to Rhodes, describes a tool for removing canister type oil filters, the tool being in the form of a cup with spring biased cam rollers which tighten and grip the surface of the canister when the tool is rotated with a wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,065, issued Jun. 6, 1989, to Setliff, describes a radiator cap removal tool which includes a T-handle with a shaft. Disposed at the end of the shaft is a downwardly open cup shaped member with cutouts in the sides thereof to accommodate the ears of the radiator cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,330, issued Oct. 23, 1990, to Swinney et al., describes a tool for a canister type oil filter, the tool being temporarily attached to the canister by means of a hose clamp, for example. The tool includes outwardly extending members that can be manually gripped by a user to rotate and install or remove the oil filter.
None of the above devices is suitable for use with the type of oil filter requiring rotation of a sleeve to turn off the supply of oil to the filter.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a too and method for use in rotating an oil filter of the type requiring rotation of a sleeve to shut off the supply of oil to the filter.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a tool and method that are easily employed.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a tool that is economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.